Guess Who
by charmed1818
Summary: A Halloween party with plenty of costumes!I know Halloween is over but i couldn't help myself!FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Alright I know it's a little late, or actually well a lot late for Halloween, but oh well you all can get over it. I'm only doing this because it came to my mind, and I know there are plenty more like this, but I still wanted to do it anyway. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Guess Who

It was a couple days before Halloween in the break room for the Las Vegas Crime Lab night shift. Everyone was there, well Catherine, Grissom, Greg, Nick, Sara, Warrick, and Brass was there discussing a warrant with Grissom were there.

Suddenly Greg has and idea. "Hey! You guys I have an idea!" Greg practically shouted.

"Would you like to share then?" Sara asked a little irritated.

"Weeeeell," Greg said stretching out the e in well, "since Halloween is only a few days away I want to have a party at my house on Halloween night, and your all invited."

"Okay. That sounds cool. I'll go," Warrick said. Everyone agreed. Even Grissom and Brass decided to go.

"I figured too since it is Halloween, that we would have a costumes. Each of us could put in a costume, and then everyone will draw a costume to wear and you absolutely have to wear it. Does everyone agree?" Greg asked at the end of his rant. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Greg then gave everyone a piece of paper so they could write down a costume and put it in the hat.

"Oh yeah everyone you can't tell anyone what your costume is either," Greg told them all.

After a while everyone came up with one. They all put theirs in the hat. Warrick decided to go first, and once he got his he had to laugh. Catherine then went second, and you could tell she was trying to fight off a smile. Sara went next, and as soon as she read it she knew exactly who wrote it. Nick then went, and he burst out laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. Brass then went, and when he opened it he automatically groaned. Greg then went, and when he opened his, his smile was a mile wide. Grissom went last, and when he read his he shut his eyes and groaned.

"Okay well everyone just come to my house on Halloween night at about 7:00," Greg told them all. Since it was the end of shift when Greg announced this, everyone went home after they got their paper with their costume on it.

* * *

Okay I can go on if I get some positive reviews. Well you can just even review even if you hated it. I really don't care.

**Olivia**


	2. Nice Costume

Thank you everyone for the positive reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Guess Who

_Previously:_

"_Okay well everyone just come to my house on Halloween night at about 7:00," Greg told them all. Since it was the end of shift when Greg announced this, everyone went home after they got their paper with their costume on it._

Over the next couple when the CSI's weren't at work they were either looking for their costumes or sleeping.

It was the day of the party and Greg was getting his house ready. He already had all of the decorations and food out, but being Greg he was trying to clean last minute. Once he was about done the doorbell rung, and he went to get it. Once he opened the door he burst out laughing.

"I see you got mine then, Nick," Greg told him.

"I figured I did, and I also see that you got mine," Nick said pointing out Greg's hooker costume.

"I think I look great unlike you banana boy," Greg teased at Nick's banana costume.

"HEY! Did I actually pick to be a banana by choice," Nick told him.

"Whatever," Greg mumbled at him. They both went and got some food and talked about whatever guys talk about. After about 5 minutes the doorbell rung once again, and Greg answered it to find Warrick. Nick and Greg both fell to the floor laughing at Warrick.

"Nice costume Warrick," Nick managed to say through laughing.

"I think I look pretty good," Warrick said gesturing to his sumo wrestler costume. When he tried to make it through the doorframe though he had to have Greg and Nick pull him through. Warrick got some food and something to drink and he managed to fit on the couch, but he took up about half of it.

After about another couple of minutes the doorbell rung and Greg got out of his chair to answer it. He opened the door to find superman and a ladybug.

"Hey Sara! Hey Cath!" Greg told then excitedly.

"Hey Greg!" they said together. Once they walked in and saw Nick and Warrick the too had to burst out laughing.

"You guys look great!" Sara joked.

"You look great yourself," Greg said motioning to her ladybug costume. Sara immediately blushed.

"Well Cath, it seems that you got the costume my lovely imagination came up with," Warrick joked.

They all just ate and drank until the doorbell rung again. Greg got up to answer it, and he opened it to find Grissom and Brass dressed as….

* * *

Ha! I hope you don't hate me for that! I just had to do it! Review and you get a cookie!

**Olivia**


	3. And They Are

Okay well I couldn't keep you all waiting too long. Okay all of your cookies are in the mail. Of course it might take a while though!

Guess Who

_Previously:_

_They all just ate and drank until the doorbell rung again. Greg got up to answer it, and he opened it to find Grissom and Brass dressed as…._

Brass was dressed as a baby, and Grissom dressed as a fairy. Once everyone saw they all burst out laughing, and they couldn't stop until about 5 minutes longer.

"Thanks for your support guys," Grissom said sarcastically.

"Sorry Griss. You just look so magical," Sara managed to say through her laughter.

Brass still hadn't said anything.

"Brass, where did you find that big of a diaper?" Nick questioned him.

"I still have my gun in my car don't make me use it," Brass warned.

"Its not safe to have guns near children," Warrick joined in on the teasing.

"Yeah Brass! You could get seriously hurt!" Sara managed to say with a straight face.

"I shouldn't have even come here tonight," Brass moaned.

"Oh and why is that?" Greg questioned him.

"Cause I knew this would happen with all of you guys," Brass told them all.

"What are we doing to you?" Warrick asked him.

"Right now you're really pissing me off!" Brass practically yelled.

"Oh my god! We are so sorry! We didn't even realize we were doing it!" Catherine feigned shock.

"Oh I'm sure," Brass muttered.

"Okay. Why don't we just leave alone the costumes, and actually have a party," Grissom suggested. They all agreed, and Brass shot Grissom a look of appreciation.

The rest of the party went pretty well, and even resulted in Greg asking Sara out and Sara saying yes.

* * *

Okay I know that wasn't the greatest ending. I hope you all enjoyed.

**Olivia**


End file.
